


Throw me a Freaking Bone Here

by FanfictionForYou



Series: Howling at a Blue Moon [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gives Derek a bone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw me a Freaking Bone Here

Christmas was coming up.  Stiles had gotten most of his shopping done for the pack.  He had gotten Scott the new video game that he had wanted but hadn’t had the chance to buy, he had gotten Lydia this pair of shoes that he knew she would love…don’t ask him how he knew her size…he just did.  He had gotten Allison some new targets for her archery practice, he had even gotten Jackson something, getting the other teen a rare book on werewolf lore which the teen was actually interested in.

He had gotten a couple of tickets to a hockey game for him and his father and he was baking Melissa McCall the standard cookies and fudge that he gave her every year…but what should he get for Derek?

He walked by the pet store and froze, a small smirk coming to his lips.

***  
It was Christmas Day.  He had spent the morning and afternoon over at the McCall house having the family Christmas that the McCall’s and Stilinski’s had every year.  Melissa delightfully popped a piece of fudge into her mouth and his father had loved the tickets to the game.

He and Scott had played his video game until the feast was ready and they went off to Derek’s house when the sun had set and it was time for the Pack Christmas.

Jackson was ecstatic about the book and curled up into a chair to read it in front of the fire.  Lydia nearly plowed him over with hugs and kisses for her shoes.  Allison couldn’t wait to try out her new targets.

Derek was just looking at his present.  It was big.  In fact, it was so big that it weighed a full ten pounds.

It was a bone.

It was a rawhide bone that he had purchased at the pet store.

Derek blinked before looking up at Stiles.

“Well, I couldn’t very well give you my real present in front of everyone, now could I!”

Derek’s face turned red.

***  
The rest of the pack had left and it was now only Stiles and Derek.  Stiles was spending the night; though his father didn’t know that the two were…well…together…or he would have objected to this.

Derek was already ripping his shirt off when a wrapped package was pressed against his stomach.

“Wait…I thought you said my present couldn’t be given in front of the others.”

He looked at the wrapped gift like he wanted to set it on fire.

“Just open it.”

Derek slowly removed the wrapping and opened up the box…only to pull out a dog collar.

“Damn it Stiles!  Enough with the dog jokes!”

Stiles blushed.

“Derek…that is actually…for me.”

Derek’s anger left immediately and his face suddenly became calm.  “Oh”  His calm face soon turned into a giant shit eating grin.

Stiles would look so amazing wearing nothing but the black leather collar.

***  
It was the full moon, and there was a blizzard.  Jackson and Scott had only made it to the Hale house because of Stiles’ jeep and the fact that he had insisted they leave early in the day before the weather got too bad.  There was no way that Stiles could leave now.  It was a good thing that he was Derek’s mate, because it would keep Scott and Jackson from ripping him apart when the moon took control of them.

Stiles had fallen asleep in front of the fire sometime during the night; but woke up when the moon still held sway over the werewolves in the house.  He couldn’t help the smirk that came to his lips when he saw Derek in his alpha form and gnawing on one end of the bone.

Jackson and Scott were looking on in envy; hoping that they would get a chance to gnaw on it.

“No dog jokes huh?  You make it so damn easy.”

He shook his head slowly before moving over to Derek and curling up against his side, kept warm by the fur.  Slowly, he fell back to sleep, already planning on getting some more bones so that Scott and Jackson wouldn’t have to be left out of the fun on the next full moon.


End file.
